RedEyed Imprint
by Hunter Memoir
Summary: Just one look and I was gone. Now I know what it feels like; how it feels to love the one person your nature is calling you to kill.
1. Chapter 1

She came with the red eyed leeches, she was one of them, and she stood with them, wearing her almost black robes. I've been told earlier, by Edward, that the darker the color of the robes, the higher the vampire is ranked. Her robes were a shade lighter then the deepest black they wore, she was high up. She stood there, with her brother, so I've been told. She caught my eyes the second she entered the meadow; my Imprint.

I could have died then and I would have died happy. She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Her blonde hair was in a tight up-do, her blood red eyes gleaming, and then, she looked at me. She was looking into my eyes, trying to seek a way into my mind, and I just stood there, staring at her, wanting to go over to her and hold her in my arms forever.

It's been a long time since that fateful day in the meadow, three years to the day. Renesmee now looked like a 13 years old girl. It was amazing to watch her grow and interact with Jacob, she knew about the Imprint from the moment she was capable of understanding the matter. She took it well, saying she didn't care, that she loved Jake anyway, and that she was just happy he loved her as well. We all laughed when she said that, and by all I mean Jacob's pack, and Sam's, which now was the same, since Sam gave up his position as Alpha, and the Cullens.

No one knew I Imprinted; they all think I was still looking for the right girl. I didn't get it, why I imprinted on her… The Imprinting thing was to make sure we find those who are the most suitable to carry on the Wolf-gene, yet the one I Imprinted on, was frozen in time, in a body of a 15 years old girl. She was unable to have kids, therefore not suitable to carry on the Wolf-gene. Were we wrong to think that the Imprint was merely a way to insure the passage of the Wolf-gene, maybe it was to make sure that all wolves had a happy ending, a reason to come home, someone to come to when they need comforting, or help, anyone, I truly think we were wrong. Damn it! We have to be wrong; it's so hard to keep my thoughts of her to myself, knowing that Edward and the pack could see my thoughts from time to time.

Leah is the only one who hasn't Imprinted yet, I think she lost all hope, but she opens up to us sometimes, on this rare occasions we get to see the Leah that we once knew, the old Leah, the one who's heart wasn't broken.

Few weeks ago we were informed by Carlisle that Aro sent a couple of vampires from his Volturi guard to see Renesmee and see how she's doing. None of us was too happy to hear the news but a small part of my heart began to hope for the best, to hope she was the one to come.

The others noticed the fact I looked happier since we were informed of the arrival of the two leeches and Jacob joked, telling everyone I was looking for some action. I guess in some way he's right, I am looking for action, but not the kind he thought I was looking for.

They arrived three weeks after we were informed they were coming, the twins.

When I saw her, just a glimpse, I immediately felt complete, but I saw a thing that left me breathless, instead of the Ruby-Red eyes I saw last time, her irises were soft golden color, like the Cullens'. Her twin who was holding her hand had the same eye color as her, and Carlisle was questioning them of why they arrived two weeks after they were supposed to.

I couldn't believe his ignorance in that moment and ran into the room, not surprising any of the three until I had taken her hand in mine, our temperatures clashing. I think her brother and Carlisle expected her to attack me, for even coming close to her, but she did the unexpected, she looked into my eyes, just for a fraction of a second and then, she kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I never planned on making it a multi-chapter story, but the number of requests convinced me to do so.  
The story is not a cross over with Percy Jackson, it merely speaks of the Greek time, not even accurately so. Just a simple plot bunny that took over my hands and typed itself on my laptop…**

_**Dedicated to waterflower20…**_

The Cullens were all unnerved by our display, the kiss was long, very long. I couldn't stop kissing her, and I didn't even know her name. Well, I did know her name, but the kiss was enough to make me forget everything, all I could think of was my scolding hot lips on her frizzing ones.  
Her brother chuckled; I have no idea why, though. After all, werewolves are vampires' worst enemies.

"Finally, sister, you find the one who is best suited to you. A werewolf. Just like you." He smirked at her, and she suddenly left my embrace and I finally understood what her brother just said, and I wasn't the only one.

The whole Cullen family and Jack's pack looked at my Imprint weirdly. She looked right back at them and rolled her eyes.

"Wonderful, brother, you just had to ruin the day by reveling everything that the _both_ of us tried to hide for so many centuries." She said dryly.

"Centuries?" asked Carlisle. "You joined the Volturi only 50 years before I arrived there."

"We did." Said the brother. "but we were changed ages before that, we lived through years of darkness that the Volturi brothers can only imagine."

"Wait!" Said Bella alarmingly, "You two are older than the Volturi brothers?"

My beautiful Imprint looked at her, amused, she smiled.

"Alec's full name is Alexander." She said calmly, I don't know what we were supposed to understand from that but Carlisle seemed to know just fine, but he was the only one.

"Is your supposed grave resided in Greece?" he asked, clearly it was important somehow.

"Yes," said Alec.

"Does it matters, Carlisle?" asked Edward. Carlisle ignored his son and turned to my Imprint;

"And your full name is Janus?" My Imprint smiled at him cheekily.

"No," She answered, Carlisle seemed to relax a little. "A mare nickname, given by the Romans," Carlisle tensed.

"Is what I'm thinking about is true?" He asked the twins, Edward looked alarmed but as confused as us.

"Yes." Said my Imprint, who, I just remembered, is Jane.

"Carlisle?" Esme said softly, stroking her husband's back, "What is it?"

Carlisle looked at her.

"Alexander The Great, also known as Alexander Macedon, is standing in our living room." Emmett's laughter pulled us out of our shock.

"Good one, Doc," he said. Carlisle frowned at him,

"You think I was joking?"

We all nodded. Carlisle closed his eyes for a second, which is quite long for the company we're with, and turned to the twins.

"Aro never knew." He asked but it came out more like a statement.

"Of course!" said my lovely Imprint, "I know people think we are heartless, but mindless too? I am insulted."

"Good," said Rosalie, "You deserve it for what you have done to my family. Bitch." Esme gasped and Carlisle looked at Rosalie angrily, I was on her in a second.

" Say that to her again," I spat at her, "and you will be burnet within an inch of your undead life. Bitch!"

"Stop fighting, children." Said Esme.

"Back to the issue at hand!" Said Edward forcefully, "Alexander,"

"Yes, well, Aro didn't know, of course, no one did. Jane and I were bitten centuries before the Volturi siblings were even born," said Alec, looking at Jane for her to continue.

"We were burnt at the stake, for witchcraft, and for a reason too, we were magical, even then, and we clearly are, now." Said Jane.

"Vampires are a biologic defect, Jane, not magic." Said Carlisle.

"Whatever you choose to believe in is fine for us, Cullen, but we've been around for too long to believe in what you believe." Said Alec, and then Jasper asked the question that we were all dying to know the answer to,

"When were you born?"

"The beginning of the Greek times, we were born to a family that was known for being magic, and the times were the dawn of the Greek region, time where all the magical people were put to death. Children included." Answered Jane.

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Esme.

"It was. But that was reality for us, it was times where the phrase 'kill or be killed' was a way of life for magical people, for us." Said Alec. Carlisle frowned.

"Magic doesn't exist, Jane, I know what I am talking about, my father was a-"

"Witches-hunter, we know. That how you died, you finally me a real vampire, which you couldn't take out." Said Jane smirking,

"Why are smirking, Blondie?" asked Emmett, already nicknaming her, a sign he accepted her into the family.

"Jane used to love luring witches-hunters to all kinds of dark places and scare them off." Said Alec, rolling his eyes at his sister,

"It was fun to see them squirming from fear, it was too easy, I didn't even get a chance to use my powers on them, witches-hunters are weak men who were looking for a justified way too kill women who were too intelligent for their liking, or just richer, single and unapproachable. Believe me, I would know. This was how I was burnt for the 4th time at the stake, in the end of the Middle Ages, about 500 years ago."

"Yeah, Jane really has a six sense that gets her into trouble." Said Alec,

"Like you don't have one yourself," murmured Jane, but we all heard her.

"How, for god's sake, did you become Alexander Macedon?" asked Edward, Alec smiled.

"That's easy, I was one of the priests in Athena's temple, so was Jane, I rose higher and higher in the ranks among the priests while Jane did the same, and in the end, people wanted to live under our region, so they crowned me as king, their king."

"What about Blondie here?" asked Rosalie, gesturing towards Jane; my Imprint smirked and said,

"I was by my brother's side, to his back and call. As his older sister it always was my job to keep him safe."

"You are only 7 minutes older," sulked Alec

"Still."

"But Carlisle recognized you with the name Janus," Said Bella, confused.

"Yes, he did, didn't he? Well, after my darling brother retired and left the empire to his heirs, I was bored out of my mind, so I decided to mess with the empire, and so I became one of the primary founders of the Roman empire, and sometimes between ordering weak men around Greece and it's army, and making sure Alec won't be recognized as Alexander Macedon, I became their queen."

"You were a Roman queen?" I asked my Imprint, mesmerized,

"Yes, not for long though…"

"14 years, Jane, it was long enough for you to create the bloodiest empire of all times," Said her brother.

"The bloody wars started long after my era."

"Three years."

"Are you a calendar?" Jane asked suddenly.

"No." said Alec, rolling his eyes at his sister.

"Good, so stop counting years."

"Fine."

"Excellent." Smiled Jane.

"I don't see why the lot of you were so worried, they seem pretty normal to me." Said Renesmee, surprising everyone with her soprano like voice.

"We are normal." Said Jane, Edward snorted.

"We are just really good actors," added Alec. Everyone in the room but Renesmee laughed.

"Very good actors, you managed to deceive Aro himself." Said Carlisle.

"Aro is really easy to work around, you just have to be on your guard at all times." Said Jane.

"We are out of the topic, guys, he said she was a werewolf." Said Leah, my annoying sister.

"I am. Like you, a shape-shifter, really, not a child of the moon, although I met a couple of them, nice people, suffering from the curse 'bestowed' upon them.

Magic can create many things; it also gives you the ability to change your corporeal form. I, after intensive training, was able to change my form to three other forms, a wolf, an owl, and a mare, Alec, was able to change into an owl and a wolf, but never had the concentration that was required to achieve his third form." Said Jane,

"Not all of us can meditate for days at end!" Said Alec, Jane smirked.

"It's Okay, Alec, everyone knows I'm the better twin." She said and patted on her twin's head, smiling smugly.


End file.
